Troy Bolton as my boyfriend
by ohsnapitzme
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been dating since Freshman year. Now they're Juniors. As time passes, Gabriella is unsure whether Troy still wants to be in a relationship with her. He's sending her mixed signals and giving off the feeling like he wants to break up with her, maybe he does?
1. Chapter 1

"First we were totally into each other. Inseparable."

"He took me out on dates, from time to time he would tell me how much I meant to him, be affectionate and kiss me passionately."

"And now it's no dates, that's if you count hanging at each other's houses as going on a date. these days we've hardly spoken to each other. We don't communicate as much as we used too. I'm always the first one to say 'I love you'. and he just kisses me on the cheek or a peck on the lips. Taylor.. it's not the same, anymore.." I complained.

Taylor was always there, ready to hear out my complaints about 'Troy Bolton as my boyfriend'.

"Oh, sweetie.. Boys are thickheaded, they don't know until you tell him what's on your mind. I'm sure that Troy still loves you as much as he did back then." Taylor comforted.

Currently, East high had 2 weeks left of summer vacation. Gabriella was two days home from her vacation to Hawaii. First thing she did when she came back, was calling Troy. Her boyfriend. Sadly, he didn't pick up and hasn't called back since, either. So she decided to hang out with Taylor, her best friend since the beginning of East high. she was just gonna have fun but Taylor had always the power to let Gabriella open up about her problems.

"I actually came here to hang out with you, not to be shrinked by a shrink." Taylor let out a soft giggle. "you know, if you're stuck with something, my door's always open."

"but when I came to your room, it was closed.' Gabriella replied, giving out her dry humor. "ha ha, very funny, Gabs." Taylor said, sarcastically. "now, how about we go get some ice cream?"

"god, you sound like my grandmother, who still sees me as a 5-yeard old." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes at Taylor.

Taylor laughed at her silly friend.

…..

"maybe I should've gone for the chocolate ice-cream." Taylor claimed. "No, Strawberry is the best."

"so, Gabs, have you heard of Shar, yet?"

Gabriella shook her head. "She will be back a day before school starts, right?"

"I think so."

"well, we'll see. I want another one, grandmother Taylor."

"no sense of humor."

"it's called dry humor, that superior brain of yours should've known that."

"Glad to have my Gabi back, I guess…"

Gabriella giggled. "what would I be without you?"

"nothing. You would be somewhere in the corner of a room, cowering and wishing someone like me walks into your life out of nowhere. Something like a guardian angel."

"I heard enough of self-compliments of you, McKessie."

"that's how I feel when you do that. remember that."

"Gabster!" Gabriella knew immediately, who the person was. The only one who calls her that is .. Chad! Gabriella swiftly turned around, seeing chad walking up with the one and only Troy Bolton.

"Chadster!" I called out excitedly. He ran up with a big grin on his face and picked me up, twirling me around.

I giggled, how I missed chad. "Chad, put me down!"

He did what he was told. "finally, you're here! I've been so bored without you."

"oh, Chad, where would you be without me?"

"nowhere, pumpkin." Chad chuckled as he took my hands in his . "Hey brie." I looked over Chad's shoulders, seeing Troy standing their awkwardly.

"Hi Troy."

I wanted to ask him so many questions. Why didn't you call or text me once, when I was on vacation, while everyone else did? You knew I came back two days ago, why didn't you come and see me? why are you acting like we're strangers? But I decided to push them to the back of mind, for now.

"I missed you." I wanted to roll my eyes so bad, because if he did, he would of show it in a way or another.

"aw, that's so sweet." I was surely not gonna say it back. I was spending my whole vacation thinking about him and I sure as hell won't let him know.

"Chad, could you let go of my girlfriend, now."

"no! Chadster loves Gabster." Chad cried out as he pulled me in a hug again.

Taylor smacked Chad's head. "Chad, let them have their couple moment. Let's go."

"what about Chadella moment?" He pouted at Taylor. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Chadella? Sounds terrible." Taylor claimed. Troy nodded agreeing.

"We're going. now!" Taylor commanded. Chad let go of Gabriella, unwilling.

"Bye Gabs, we'll be having that movie night we talked about, tonight! Text you the details!" Chad put his arms around Taylor, heading to the park, I guess.

Why couldn't Troy and I be carefree like that? if we do that now, it's awkward. I stared at the Chaylor couple until they were out of sight.

"So…how was your trip?"

Not much since all I thought of was you, jerk! "Good. Have you gone somewhere?"

"nope, just staying up 'till late, getting up in the afternoon and gaming with Chad. same old, same old."

"I see.."

I just want to scream at him, tell him what I really feel, what's on my mind. but I'm scared that we'll get in a fight and Troy has the shortest temper, a human can have. And I wouldn't want us to break-up, I'll surely never get over it.

"Since we haven't spent any day together, how about me go on a date, this Friday?" he suggested.

A smile spread on my face. "I would loved too."

"so would I." he stepped closer, leaning into me, he's gonna kiss me! finally! I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine.

I melted the moment his lips made contact with mine. Softly kissing them, licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slightly opened my mouth a little and felt his tongue slipping into my mouth. I've missed this. I missed his taste, his lips, his warmth. Our lips moved on the same pace, slowly, intense and hungrily. His soft large hands pulled me at the waist, deepening the kiss. My hands slid to the back of his head, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck and the other gripping onto his hair. if he would let go of me now, I would've fall because with each second my knees weakened by his touch that I have been yearning for the past couple of weeks.

I pulled back, in need of air. He rested his forehead on mine, still holding me close. He licked his lips, which was so enticing for me.

"that was.. nice." He said, out of breath. "uhuh."

….

"Chad? Troy has been acting strange around Gabi lately, he's this on and off button. Don't you think so too?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't really watch on every move of someone like my over-thinking girlfriend."

"funny."

"I know I am, babe." He kissed her softly on the lips. "such a charmer you are, Danforth."

He chuckled. "Thanks, McKessie. That reminds me, why did you hate me when we were Freshman's?

"you were so ..cocky and censorious."

"and you were the Ms. I-know-it-all and brainiac. Gabriella was the goody-two-shoes and East High sweetheart"

"And preachy. Still is, actually. She just loosened up a lil' bit."

"most people liked her because she's really sweet and nice, that's one of the reasons Troy fell for her."

"hopefully not one of reasons that he thinks he could play her around." Taylor mumbled to herself.

"Did, you say something, babe?"

"Nope."

…...

"Thanks for walking me home, Troy."

"No problem, Brie." He gave her his million dollar smile, which made her fall for him in the first place.

After all this time, it still makes her blush. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"can I ask you something?"

"of course, babe. Except if it's about girl talk or something like that."

Gabriella shook her head. "why didn't you call or text me when I was away?" she spoke softly.

Gabriella looked at him, straight on in the eyes. "Right..I, uh…um"

troy ran a hand through his hair, thinking, 'why'. He rubbed the back of neck. Gabriella knew, he only did that when he was nervous. He didn't had an excuse to come up with.

Gabriella looked down disappointed. He didn't even think about her at all is what popped into her head. She felt herself getting teary and tried her best to hold it back.

"You know, never mind. I shouldn't of asked at all. See you other time, Troy." she said, her voice breaking. She quickly opened the door and hurried inside.

"Gab-" before he could say anything more, the door shut close, right before his face. he frowned, staring at the door for a couple seconds. He had nothing to say, he honestly didn't fell like calling her or anyone. He let out a sigh and walked off, looking back once more before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly, her eyelids feeling heavy. Slowly she got up and walked over to the mirror, looking at herself. She looked terrifying. She was looking pale; white as a ghost, her eyes were red and puffy. She had the worst morning hair and she felt like shit.

Last night, she called off movie night with Chad. she didn't feel like acting as if everything is good because so far only Taylor knows how it really is. She cried herself to sleep and she couldn't sleep until it was 3am. She was so tired, that was clear as she saw the bags under her eyes.

It was now 11:45am. She decided to stay in bed for a while.

…..

"How was movie night, last night?" Troy asked.

Chad ate some nachos before answering. "Gabs cancelled."

"oh, really? Why?" Troy asked, little did he know why.

Chad shrugged. "She said she was really tired but I think she might come with something because she sounded so, I don't know.. Maybe you should check on her."

Troy just nodded. He didn't know if she would want _him _to call. After all, it's his fault. "Anyways, where have you been all summer Troy?"

"Uh.. somewhere and nowhere. You know how it is." Troy said, hiding something. "I guess so."

"anyways, I have to get over to Tay, she's gonna kill me even if I'm a second late."

"got it. see ya."

Chad grabbed some more nachos and left. Troy stared at his phone, should he call her or not? Troy hesitated but still grabbed his phone and dialed Gabriella's number. After letting it ringing five times, she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um.. this is Troy."

there was complete silence on the other line. "Oh." was all she said. "I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine. it's nothing really, I even had fun last night, with Chad."She lied.

"Brie, I just talked to Chad." Gabriella sighed.

"Wanna know how I feel? I feel like shit because my own boyfriend doesn't feel like calling me and I figured that he didn't even think about me one bit when I was away. Hell, even when I'm with him, I'm pretty sure he liked to elsewhere than with me." Gabriella hissed. She was upset and he didn't make it any better.

"I'm gonna go, I'm expecting Chad later." She hanged up.

Troy heaved a sigh.

…..

The doorbell rang at the Montez household.

Gabriella freshened herself up an hour ago and she looked a lot better. Today it was a Troy free night. She was not gonna think about him, talk about him, text or call him or let him cross her mind. she rushed downstairs, answering the door.

"Gabi!"

"Chad!" Gabriella squealed as Chad gave her a brief hug before walking into the house. "Chad in the house!" He yelled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Do you have the DVDs?"

"Do you have the popcorn?" Chad asked, looking serious.

"of course, movie night is nothing without popcorn!"

"Hell yeah! then I've got the DVDs."

"pizza will be delivered soon, also."

"makes it even better, sister. I've rented some great movies."

"cool, can you start up the video? I'll get the popcorn and drinks."

"of course." Chad walked to the living room and went to the Blueray. "Which movie?" he yelled throughout the house.

"You choose!" Gabriella yelled back. "fine with me." Chad chuckled.

"popcorn and drinks." Gabriella said as she walked into the living room. "you're done?"

Chad plopped down on the couch and patted on the couch. "yes, come sit!"

Gabriella put down the popcorn and drinks on the table and sat down on couch. "Which movie did you choose?"

"Elysium."

Gabriella squealed. "I have wanted to see that one."

"I know you have." Chad chuckled and played the movie.

* * *

Troy was fidgeting if he should call Gabriella to ask if the date was still on. should I call her or not? maybe, she's still mad. What am I saying?.. Of course she's mad. You know what? I'll drop by with some flowers and she will be happy, right? Troy sighed.

…

Troy was now standing on the driveway of the Montez household. Little did he know that Gabriella's mom isn't home right now. Heck, she's almost never home. Troy grabbed the bouquet with her favorite flowers and gathered some courage before walking to the door.

He hold out his arm, to knock on the door but his hand stopped mid-air as the door was opened and he came face to face with Chad. "Chad?" Troy said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Slept over, Last night. You?"

"Slept over?" Troy repeated, ignoring his question. "Yes. we fell asleep last night, man we watched some awesome movies. But I gotta go and freshen up. Gabster and I are going bowling with Taylor and Zeke."

"I'm going on a date, today. With Gabriella."

"Really? She didn't mentioned. Anyways, you can come if you like. Mike and Kelsi might come too."

"No, I want to be alone with Gabriella, have fun mate."

"Okay, well Gabi's in the shower so you have to wait up a little. See ya." Chad patted Troy's shoulder and headed home.

Troy walked in and closed the door behind him. he was thinking what to say and how to make it up to her. We all know that Gabriella is very stubborn so she won't give in that easily. He just had to woo her.

…..

Gabriella looked in the mirror on last time. "This will do it." Gabriella grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to be only met with two pair of blue eyes. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him kneeled on one leg, holding up a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"I bought you, your favorite flowers." Troy said, smiling. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, straight to the point. She was not gonna give in to his temptation, because she has done enough of that.

Troy stood up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was hoping if we still went on that date, we talked about it."

"I'm sorry, I have something to attend. It's kind of important." Gabriella lied, but Troy knew better. "Bowling? Chad told me, yeah."

Damn Chad for his bigmouth, Gabriella cursed. "Troy, I don't feel like it to go on a date with you."

"That's too bad then, because I already told Chad that we're not joining at all. So please, go on a date with me."

"Troy! you have no right to do that!"

"If I want to go on a date with my lovely girlfriend, than yes. I can."

Gabriella scoffed. "You were very clear the other day that didn't felt like having me as your girlfriend."

"I didn't say that. I said-"

"I know what you said but it all comes down to that." Gabriella snapped. "That's not it at all! Gabriella, I love you, you know that. I did really think about you this summer, at night you would slip into my mind with your softhearted giggle and the image of you would pop in my head."

"I thought, if I called you, I would be missing you even more and when you came back, I didn't had the right to see you because of the no calling."

"the whole time I was away, I only thought of you, Troy. and it hurt me that you didn't call or anything."

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized as he pulled her into a hug

That worked out, pretty well, he thought as he sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

"We had a great time Friday and Yesterday, Tay!" Gabriella squealed. "I'm happy for you, Gabs!"

Gabriella and Taylor were on the phone, it was already 7pm. But it wasn't dark outside, the afternoon still had his sun shining.

"Thank you and after long time, I felt like that everything is was to the usual."

"that's good then, Gabs. I told you it worked out if you told him how you felt."

"You're right. You know, I'm planning this surprise for him. it's been a long time and we still haven't, you know?"

"Had sex?"

Gabriella felt crimson blush filling her cheeks. "Yes and I'm planning to do it again, tomorrow."

"then have fun, I guess." She smirked. "but honey, I gotta go. Chad's here and he's bored."

"sure, talk to you later." Gabriella hanged up and not that much later, the doorbell went. Who could that be?

As she opened the door, her face lit up. "Troy!"

"Hi babe."

"What are you doing here?"

"oh, you don't want me here, then I'll leave." He joked. "that's not what I meant. Come in." Gabriella hold op the door wider for him, to get in.

"I thought I might go and see my Brie."

Gabriella giggled. "you saw me yesterday, what's up?"

Troy grinned. "I was just bored. All the guys blew me off, today. Chad's with Taylor. Mike is going to his uncle. Zeke has this bake thing and Jason is still on vacation."

"hmm." Gabriella walked up to Troy, gently grabbing him at his collar. "I was actually planning this for tomorrow but I can't wait."

"and what's that?" he asked, curious as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "make love to me." she whispered, softly.

Troy licked the bottom of his lip, a smile appearing on face. "you're sure?"

"I'm sure. I've made you wait for a long time."

"you did, didn't you?" he playfully kissed me on the lips, afterwards he lifted me up in a bridal style, up the stairs. "I love you, Troy."

Troy kissed her temple. "I already know, babe."

….

"That was so good." Troy said, out of breath and sweating.

"So Troy, I heard Chad went to Lava Springs to work. You too?"

"Yes?"

"Really? How was it?"

"Very nice. I'll take you there, if you want. We can get away for a couple of days. after the summor vacation of course."

"sure, that be nice." Gabriella bit her lower lip and looked at Troy. "round 2?" Gabriella suggested.

"you're gonna be the death of me, Miss Montez." Troy grinned as Gabriella got on top of him. "vice versa."

….

"Troy, you wanna stay over? my mom won't make it home, tonight."

"sure."

"Great. Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"anything you want." Gabriella pecked his lips. "okay."

"which movie?" Troy asked. "You choose, I'll get the snacks."

"alright." Gabriella left the room, right after Troy's phone went.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy." a girl voice spoke up. "I can't talk right now, I'm with my girlfriend."

"oh, sorry. I'll call another time. We should really hang out, dude." Troy chuckled. "yeah sure, what you want." Troy hanged up.

"Chad?"

Troy nodded. "He's stressing about food.. as usual."

Gabriella giggled. "That's Chad. so which one did you choose?"

Troy hold up the DVD. "this one."

"oh, nice choice, Wildcat."

"Thank you, Miss."

"got popcorn, candy, drinks and hamburgers."

"you really know how to make a man happy."

"yes, just fill their tummy and they are satisfied." Gabriella giggled.

"we sure are." Troy sat against the headboard, placing Gabriella on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I like cuddling up like this."

Troy placed a kiss on her head. "Watch the movie, Montez. I don't tolerate talking while the movie is playing." He joked.

"Sorry, Mr. Bolton."

"This one, I let it slide. Let it now happen again, Ms. Montez. Or detention!" He mimicked Darbus.

"Got it!"

* * *

"Chad! Chad?! CHAD!"

Chad woke up immediately. "what's going on?!"

"you fell asleep."

"so?" Chad looked at his bewildered girlfriend. "can't I sleep then?"

"you promised me to go shopping, this afternoon."

"god, Taylor. It's Sunday."

"Correction, it's Monday."

"it is?" he asked, confused. "Yes."

Chad groaned. "few more minutes."

"get your lazy ass up and take a shower, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"okay, okay. No need to be so hostile!"

…..

"so nice of you to take me to the mall, Chad."

"had I a choice?" he mumbled.

"what did you say?"

"Just thinking how amazing my girlfriend is." Chad sucked up. "you don't get anywhere with sucking up."

"it was a nice try."

" yeah it was."

" so what did you exactly need, here?"

" I need to buy Sharpay and Ryan a present."

"when is their birthday?"

" First day of school. you honestly don't know?"

Chad shrugged. " never asked."

" it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't know your own."

" I do. September 12th."

" September 21th, moron."

" I was close." He defended. " sure."

" what are you getting them?"

" what are _we_ getting them?"

" buy a glitter thing or something."

" no, I thought of a hat for Ryan and a spa for Sharpay, Three days"

" they could get it, if they want, themselves. They're rich."

" it's about the gesture Chad! gesture!"

" yeah, yeah. let's hurry up, I'm starving ." Taylor rolled her eyes.

* * *

" why are we already back, again?"

" because our dad needs to attend some business, Sharpay."

" he could've left us behind."

" mom wouldn't like that."

Sharpay frowned. " let's go. Travis, please take our suitcases."

" Yes ma' am."

Ryan offered a helping hand. " Mr. Evans. You don't have to do that."

" have you seen Sharpay's luggage? You'll need all the help you can get."

" Ryan, we are throwing a party, Saturday. For our birthday."

" we are?"

" we are."

" I guess we are."

" a big enormous party at our house."

" did you tell dad?"

" I'll text him in a bit and let Martha handle the preparations."

" you know, the last time we had a party. Mom freaked out."

" that woman is becoming old." Sharpay shrugged. Ryan shook his head.

…..

" ah! Sharpay texted me just now, she's already back."

" it was good to be true." Troy muttered. " she's having a party."

" I don't wanna go."

" to celebrate the fraternal twins birthday."

" now I need to go. Definitely Sharpay drags me by the ear." Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips softly. "you need to scoot. My mom is coming home today."

" that's a worldwide news."

" it is."

Troy pulled Gabriella into a long kiss. " See ya, babe."

" bye."

…..

" Household Evans are having a party."

" surprise surprise." Chad said sarcastically. " they are back already you know?"

" really? Why?"

" dad and business."

" oh. when is the party?"

" Saturday."

" in three days?"

" something like that."

" party on!"

" I'm gonna call Gabs."

…

" yes I know, she texted me earlier."

" is troy going?"

" if he doesn't, Sharpay will force him and eventually he goes."

Taylor laughed. " anyways, you, me, Sharpay girls night, tonight."

" of course. missed that."

" I'll text you the details. So how's things with Troy?"

" Good. All my days are planned with doing things with Troy. he told me that we are spending the whole week together."

" that's good."

" yes, but Tay I have to go. My mom is home and she's barking because i didn't clean the house, oh for god's sake."

Taylor chuckled. " good luck."

" bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm thinking what theme the party should be." Sharpay wondered. "a birthday theme. That really fits the occasion."

Sharpay scoffed. "I smell sarcasm."

"then you smelled right."

"oh, how I missed this." Gabriella stated, grinning. "so, the whole gang is coming, right?"

"except Jason, probably. I couldn't get a hold of him, he's backpacking or something." Kelsi explained.

"And Troy? he never shows at my parties, if he doesn't feel like it. I swear, if that bastard doesn't come, I'll personally go and get him."

Gabriella giggled. "years of you forcing him physically, he has learned his lesson. So he'll come."

"good. if you want to sleep over 'till then or something, be my guest."

"I'm in." Taylor said.

"so is Kelsi."

"I can't, I'm spending the rest of the week with Troy."

Sharpay arched an eyebrow. "the whole week?"

"whole week." Gabriella repeated. "girls, don't you ever get sick of your relationship?"

They shook their head. "I would."

"what about your sex-relationship with Zeke?" Taylor mentioned.

"oh please, that's different! No one gets enough of good sex. Plus I'm not together with him so I don't feel obliged to do couple stuff and I don't see or talk to him 24/7"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "why don't you just admit that you're head over heels with him?"

"because I'm not?"

"I think that you two would be adorable, together." Kelsi pointed out.

"I do think so too." Gabriella agreed. "I'm just not the relationship material. That's also what I told Zeke. I'm not settling down any time soon."

"suit yourself." Taylor said. "I will do so."

Gabriella yawned. "guys, I'm tired. I'm heading to bed, see you tomorrow."

"I guess we also should take our beauty sleep." Sharpay said.

"Goodnight Bitches." Sharpay said.

"See ya tomorrow." Taylor said.

"sleep well." Kelsi said.

* * *

"Hanna?" Troy stated more as a question. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! two days ago, I called you but you were busy with your girlfriend. Since then you haven't called back so here I am!" She pulled him in a hug before walking in.

Troy closed the front door, then turned to face Hanna. "I'm going out in a minute, I'm meeting up with her."

She bit her lip. "oh really?"

"yeah, this whole week actually."

"oh, I see."

"we can hang out next week?"

"sure! But call me, okay?" Troy nodded. "of course!"

She crooked a smile at him, seductively. "then, see you Troy."

"Bye Hanna."

…

"where are you going, pretty girl?" Sharpay asked as she noticed Gabriella walking in, dressed up.

"I'm meeting up with Troy. I'm spending this week with Troy, didn't I say that yesterday?" Gabriella said, confused.

"oh, I forgot. Are you finally planning to fuck him? "

Gabriella felt the heat rushing from her neck to her cheeks.

"wait…" Sharpay narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend, tilting her head to the side. Observing the blushing Gabriella. "OH MY GOD!" Sharpay shrieked.

"what's wrong?!" Kelsi yelped, rushing in. "what happened?"

"Gabriella finally did it!" Sharpay squealed, happily. "did what?"

"she finally did the dirty deeds with Troy Bolton!"

Kelsi gasped. "no way! Gabs! I'm so proud of you!"

They both ran over to the petite brunette and pulled her in a suffocating hug. Of course, Gabriella couldn't breathe of the tight hug she was in. they were suffocating her with their arms around her.

"Guys… I liked to breath."

They both instantly let go and bombarded Gabriella with tons of questions. Both wanting to hear the naughty details of sex with Troy Bolton.

"was he good?" Kelsi asked. "of course! have you seen his body? Imagine what he could do." Sharpay responded.

"how is he like in bed?" Sharpay asked. "I bet he's Adonis-like. A god under the sheets."

"guys!" Gabriella exclaimed, feeling really embarrassed now. "I'm not telling a thing!"

"oh come one, Gabi! You can't keep this all to yourself" Sharpay groaned, complaining.

"for years, people wanted to know how magical his sex is. Since you got him settled down immediately in freshman year. no one has experienced the Bolton rollercoaster but you!" Kelsi explained.

"how could the two of you be so open about that?" Gabriella asked, with a face as red as a tomato.

Sharpay shrugged. "it's normal, dear."

"not for me."

Taylor walked into the kitchen and started making her breakfast. "so what are we talking about?"

"Gabriella has done the dirty deed with Troy boy." Kelsi informed. "that's about time."

"Taylor!"

"what? You kept him waiting for 2 years or so."

"he said he would wait."

"that's called be a gentleman. He was only being nice." Taylor explained. "I truly respect him for waiting for so long. He got impressive self-control."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I gotta go, see you girls on Saturday."

"you better!" Sharpay said.

"bye!"

* * *

**Saturday.**

The parties of the Evans are always a blast, fun, loud, crazy, entertaining and plain amazing. They always seem to outclass their previous party. They had everything a party needed. Teenagers, drinks, music, fun and so on. Gabriella and Troy just arrived at the Evans residence

"Gabriella! Troy! you guys made it!" Ryan claimed as he hugged the both of them briefly.

"of course! we couldn't possibly miss out on your birthday and that of Shar!"

"that's sweet."

"congrats bro, we bought you something."

"Thanks Troy! oh, I love surprises."

"happy birthday, sweetie. Here's your present!"

"thank you, the both of you.!"

"no problem." Gabriella answered.

"Gabs!" Sharpay called out as she rushed over. "happy birthday, sucker!" Gabriella congratulated.

"thank you, slut! hey Troy, you came! So sweet!"

"had no choice." Troy mumbled.

"here's your present." Sharpay took the gift and gave her friend another hug."

"Party hard!" Chad yelled as he walked over, holding a red cup up. "let's get wasted!" chad said as he dragged Troy to somewhere."

"let's dance!" Sharpay suggested. Ryan took the gifts and left to hide him away. In the meanwhile, Sharpay dragged Gabriella to the dance floor where the other girls were 'shaking it'

"Gabi!" they squealed in unison as Gabriella came over. "hey!"

"Sharpay, this party is dope!" Mike claimed, a little bit tipsy. "of course, I'm hosting it."

"that's for sure!" Mike yelled. "awesome way to end summer! Last day to get completely wasted!" he ranted.

"A party isn't a party without me." Jason yelled over the music. They all turned around, to see Jason standing there.

"Jason!" they all called out. Kelsi ran up to him, throwing herself in his arms. "Jason!"

"Hi babe, missed me?"

"of course! when did you get back?"

"this afternoon and then I overheard, party at Evans."

"Jason!" Ryan walked up, giving him a man hug. "congrats, Ryan. I'm sorry, I don't have a present."

"don' worry. I don't mind. it's Sharpay you have to be worrying about."

Jason chuckled.

…

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Ryan and Sharpay. Happy birthday to you." everyone chanted as they stand around the birthday cake.

"make a wish!" Chad yelled. Ryan and Sharpay took a second to make their wish, after doing so they blew out the candles. The room filled with cheers and applause.

"To the fraternal twins!" Mike toasted. "to the fraternal twins!" Everyone repeated cheerfully.

"also! May this year of school, pass us by fast!" Chad added. They all hold up their drinks. "let's do this!" Sharpay yelled. And everyone took a shot of their alcoholic drink.

_That's how our lovely summer ended and two days later school began. Well, that's already 5 months ago. Time goes by so fast, doesn't it? so, not much has changed. Chad and Taylor are still going strong, since they started dating end sophomore.. Jason and Kelsi are going on and off after summer ended. Sharpay and Zeke have taken a break from their 'friends with benefits' since Zeke wanted to start dating someone seriously. Sharpay was still no option for him, sadly. Mike is still enjoying his single life, he won't be settling down anytime soon. Ryan is .. well, about him, I don't know. He never talks about his interests or such things. Oh well. Me and Troy? we are getting by. We have been spending less time with each other but It will be fine…for now…I guess…hope not._

* * *

Review, Favorite, Follow!


	5. Chapter 5

"_no, this can't be! I'm just 17! No!" Gabriella cried. "how did I let this happen?"_

_Gabriella stared at the thing in her hands, tears kept pouring down her cheek. She was sitting on her bed, with her knees to her chest ,bald up. her eyes were getting red and puffy, bags were starting to from right under her eyes._

* * *

"Thanks for tonight, Troy." She giggled.

"Any day babe."

She leaned in, kissing Troy for a couple seconds. "I need to go."

"Do you have to? Now I have lots of free time…"

"I know, I know. You kept this week free especially for me."

"especially for you."

"but, I'll definitely see you on Saturday."

"can't wait 'till then."

"me neither. " Again, she kissed him on the lips but this time passionately. "See ya." She grabbed her purse and left Troy's room.

Troy let out a satisfied sigh.

…

"so good to be out!" Gabriella announced. "me too! school has me trapped in the house." Taylor added.

"Just 3 more weeks and then it's a week vacation, baby."

"where are you guys going?"

"Italy and France, land of the love, romance and such." Sharpay gushed. "and you Gabs?"

"I don't know.."

"you're not going on holiday with Troy?"

"I don't think so."

"what's the matter with you two? I thought everything went well."

"it is but I haven't seen him much lately."

"see from the bright side, you have plenty of free time to spend with us!" Taylor claimed. Gabriella giggled. "of course! so where are you going Tay?"

"I'm going for three days to Canada with Chad only."

"That's romantic, Taylor! Just don't try to get pregnant along the way, Right Gabs?" Sharpay commented, grinning at her friend.

"yeah, don't get pregnant." Gabriella said, uneasily.

"of course not. so are you taking someone with you Shar?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe a certain guy… Zeke Baylor?"

"of course not."

"come on Shar, when are you breaking the ice. You two are just right for each other."

"I'm 17 Tay! I want to enjoy my single life."

"I'm just letting you know that a guy like Zeke won't wait forever."

"there are plenty of others there. So many fished in the sea."

"but one Zeke Baylor."

"could you please, just please drop it?" Sharpay asked, getting irritated. "Okay."

"Guys, I need to tell you something important. My mom decided it a few days ago. I'm…"

…

"so the getting together on Saturday is still going?" Chad asked.

The boys were at the basketball court, upgrading their game. "Yes." troy answered.

"who's going?" Mike asked.

"you all, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and a friend of mine who I'd like you to meet."

"And Gabs?"

"she can't. She's going out with her mom." Troy answered hastily.

"Really, that's too bad. I heard from Sharpay that you haven't seen her much lately. Maybe you should go with her." Zeke suggested.

Troy shook his head. "she wants alone time with her mom, besides I rather spend the day with you guys."

"okay?" Zeke answered, unsure. "but you were always so fast to spend your days with Gabs."

Troy took a deep breath, feeling himself getting annoyed about all the questioning from Zeke.

"besides that who is this friend of yours you want us to meet?" Mike asked, changing the topic, feeling it getting intense.

"she's awesome, you guys would love her."

"she's?" they all repeated. "Has Gabs met her?" Zeke asked. "no."

"Does she know about her?" Mike asked.

"no."

"Have you ever told her about this she?" Chad asked, this time.

"no."

"do you think Gabs's okay with her, being your 'friend'?" Zeke asked suspiciously.

Troy sighed annoyed. "Gabriella does not control my life, she don't have a say in who I can be friends with or not. she can't prevent me from meeting up with other girls. I can do whatever I want, if she likes it not. if she doesn't than…"

"then what?" Chad asked, curiously. Troy looked at his mates, figuring what to say. He just worked himself into some shit and he has nothing to cover it up.

Chad's phone rang. Thank god, saved! Troy thought. Chad looked at his friends before picking up. "Chad here."

"Hi Chad, It's mom. You need to come home, the neighbors need a babysitter."

"oh man! mom, I don't wanna. I wanna be with my friends right now." Chad whined.

"Chad." His mother called out sternly.

Chad groaned. "be right there."

"okay." They both hanged up and Chad immediately let out a scream. "I don't want to babysit!"

"that sucks." Mike answered. "I need to go man, see you guys later."

'"Later!"

"Poor chad." Zeke commented after Chad left. "okay, so I'm gonna go too. I'm having a date tonight."

"with Penelope?"

"yup."

Mike chuckled. "nice, have fun."

"bye Zeke!"

"bye guys." Zeke man-hugged the guys and ran off to his own home, which was not that far away from here.

"one on one?" Mike asked. "sure."

* * *

**Saturday**

Gabriella sighed as she looked up from her book, that she was reading. It was Saturday and Gabriella had no plans. Her mom hasn't come back home, last night. She's spending the night at her new _boyfriend_, gabriella guessed. It was now Saturday morning and Gabriella was bored. Troy hasn't called her back, still and her girlfriends aren't picking up their phones. Without thinking, Gabriella dialed Troy's number and called him.. after ringing three times, Troy picked up…finally.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella frowned. Troy never really called her 'Gabriella'. "Hi Troy."

"What do you want?"

"Well.. do I need to want something just to call my boyfriend up?"

"uh..no..not really I guess."

Gabriella sighed. "I was wondering if we could hang out today? I haven't seen you all day either, I miss you."

"yeah you too but I'm hanging out with my dad today. He got tickets to this thing."

"this thing?"

"yeah, a guy thing. So I can't."

"oh, too bad. Maybe after?"

"can't, we leave around 3ish and it's 'till late. and I'm so tired, it got late last night."

"oh, okay! It be nice if you call once in a while.."

"I'll try. But gotta go. I'm gonna sleep some more."

"I love you."

"right back at ya, man." With that Troy hanged up. Gabriella eyed her phone for a second, her eyes furrowed.

'right back at ya, man.' he said. what am I? His guy friend? God.

Then an idea popped into Gabriella's head. Maybe she could go over for a little time. He won't leave until three. Gabriella sprinted into her bathroom and got herself ready to go out.

…..

Gabriella was now standing at the porch of the Bolton's household. Should I go? Maybe he's not in a good mood. What if he gets angry? God, why did I come in the first place.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella swiftly turned around, seeing Jack standing in front of her. "Jack? Oh hi!"

"Gabriella!" he called out cheerful. "You just missed the gang, awhile ago."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "the gang? Oh no, I'm just here to see Troy. he said he will be hanging out with you today."

"really? I asked him yesterday to go golfing with a few old friends of mine but he refused. He had plans with Chad and the rest. They just left, Sharpay and Taylor were also there."

Gabriella was boiling. She was getting furious. Troy definitely lied to her. he lied to her head-on. "oh really? He told me not so long ago that he's hanging out with you thus he can't hang out with me. and now he's hanging out with the gang. Great. He fucking lied to me. asshole that he is."

"I …better.. get going.. I guess." Jack said hastily. Thinking that he may have said too much, feeling awkward also in the presence of Gabriella. "see …you around." Jack said as he rushed inside the house.

Gabriella dialed the number of Chad. knowing if she could get information out of someone, it's Chad. "Hello, Chad's here."

"Hi Chad. it's me Gabs."

"Hey! Where are you? not hanging out with your mom?"

My mom? I told no one that I would hang out with my mom…Troy.. he even told our friends a lie. I'm so freaking gonna beat him. Gabriella took a deep breath, before talking.

"Yeah..my mom had other plans. So I'm left on my own today. So I thought I come hang out with you guys. but when I got at Troy's, I was told you already left. "

"yeah, not so long ago. I'm waiting for Troy and the others to get here."

"I forgot where we gonna go, what was it again?"

"the bowling alley. I'm here with Taylor and Kelsi, already. I'm waiting for the others."

"okay, I'll be right there."

…

"so where's your friend?" Mike asked. "what friend?" Sharpay asked, curious. "Troy's friend, it's a she." Zeke mentioned.

"oh really?" Sharpay looked suspiciously at Troy, narrowing her eyes at him. "who is _she_?"

"just a friend of mine."

"have I met her?"

"probably not."

"Troy!" they all turned around seeing a tall blond girl walking up. "who is that?" Kelsi asked.

"that's my friend!" Troy announced, cheerfully. "Hanna!" Troy walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"awesome."

Troy put his arm around her waist. "these are my friends. And guys, this is Hanna." He said, proudly.

"nice to meet you, I'm hanna!" she introduced, smiling.

The gang felt awkward meeting Troy's 'friend'. They didn't know what to think of it. Troy all happy to see her, his hand around her waist, holding her close to him. Not too be rude, Mike spoke up. "Nice to meet you Hanna. I'm Mike."

Zeke hold up his hand, politely. "Zeke. Troy never told us about you." Zeke said, giving Troy a glare, without Hanna noticing.

"but I heard so much of you guys!"

"I'm Jason."

"Chad."

Kelsi looked at the other two girls, before introducing herself. "I'm Kelsi."

Taylor hesitated but introduced herself. "Taylor."

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get something to drink." Sharpay pointed.

"me too." Taylor and Kelsi said in unison.

The three of them rushed themselves to the mini bar before anyone could stop them. "I can't believe this!"

"who is she?" Kelsi asked. "Does Gabi know about this?"

"I don't know." Taylor replied.

"I'm so not getting friendly with her. what if he's cheating on Gabi with _her_." Sharpay snapped.

"that's a big fat chance." Kelsi agreed.

"yeah but still, troy isn't like that. he wouldn't do that to Gabi. He loves her."

"hasn't Gabi told us that she hasn't seen much of him lately. Maybe he was with her!"

"could be." Taylor responded.

"I'm getting a drink." Sharpay said, sighing. "a coke please."

Troy walked up to the three girls, quite nervous. "Hey girls. Mind if I talked to Sharpay?"

Kelsi looked at Taylor and they both made their way back to the rest. Leaving Sharpay alone with Troy. "could please be nice to Hanna. She's a great girl and a very good friend of mine."

"how long do you know her?" Sharpay asked, ignoring his earlier made favor.

"quite a time. Since summer."

"does Gabi know?"

"no."

"are you gonna tell her?"

"Uh..I don't want to..really."

"what?" Sharpay screeched. "how could you not?"

"if none of us tells, she won't know."

"and what's the reason for her not knowing?" Sharpay asked harshly, glaring intensively at Troy.

"Well..you know..she can be quite.. jealous.."

"we both know that's not the fucking-"

"Hey guys, we're about to play! Come and join!" Hanna said.

"we are there in second." Sharpay snarled.

Not noticing the snarling, Hanna pulled at the both of their arms, to the rest. "Let's play guys! Boys vs. Girls."

….

Gabriella's temper was boiling. She was furious, earlier she called Troy again, asking what he's doing. She somewhere hoped he would tell the truth because he felt guilty or something but no, he lied again. With no hesitation. She pulled up at the parking lot of the bowling alley.

Within seconds she was inside. She walked up to the receptionist. "hey, my friends are already in there, I told them to get ahead because I was late."

"What was the name, Miss?"

"Gabriella Montez. My friend Chad told me he reserved a extra place."

"yes! go ahead, alley 4."

Gabriella hurried to alley 4. Then there they were. Gabriella saw them sitting, watching chad bowl. She scanned her eyes, only to see Troy's face, happy and all. Not long after she noticed a girl beside him and as how it looks, his arm was wrapped her around her shoulder and she was whispering something in his ear which made him laugh. What the _hell_?

Gabriella was feeling upset, betrayed, sad. All at once. "Gabi, you made!"

Troy head shot up immediately. His facial-expression went blank, she knew he was panicked about her standing there, seeing him with his arms around someone else bowling with their friends when he was supposed to hang out with his friends.

"come and join!" Chad said, as he waved for me to come. But instead, I waited for Troy to walk up. which he did.

"Brie-"

"don't try to sweet talk me, Troy. I'm so pissed at you."

"this isn't what it looks like."

"it isn't? because to me it seemed clearly that you fucking lied to me! why the fuck did you do that to me Troy?!"

In a second, Troy got also mad. "that's because I just wanted to hang out with _my _friends. Not my whole world revolves around you. I don't have to be with you 24/7. I have my own life! I'm sick of us _always _being together. We've been together since freshman for god sake! It's not all about you! sorry I'm not sorry for spending time alone with my friends instead of you! Gabriella, in all honesty? I don't know why we started dating. it was fun at the beginning but now it isn't."

Gabriella was speechless. her heart was just broken by her boyfriend, the one she loved. The one she gave her all too. The things he just said broke her. how could she be so stupid? Stupid to believe he actually felt something with her. She fucking gave him her virginity and then he told me he loved me. suddenly she felt tears welling up her eyes. she was so not gonna cry in front of Troy. she just couldn't let him see her cry. "Don't worry, I was gonna break up with you sooner or later."

Troy was shocked. THAT, He didn't expected. For her to break up with him. he was the one wanting to break it off, he was gonna do eventually but not now. Right now, he would just have a fight and within days they'd be good, then later he would break up with her. he was at least gonna wait a couple of weeks. But she beat him to it. she was actually breaking up with him. after a minute it just sank through him that Gabriella just broke up with him.

"wait…what?"

"that's what you wanted all along right? I think the reason you started dating me was to get me in bed. Why wouldn't you? you're Troy Bolton, you could settle for anyone but you chose me. I've should've of known. I'm done with Troy Bolton. Done with dating a guy who I've never felt really happy with. the one thing I regret most, is being cheated on. how could I not know? Gosh. Cheat on me, shame on you. "

Gabriella looked at Troy. the last time she would look at him as her boyfriend. The last time she would let herself look at his face.

"I really..really don't like you anymore. How could I not see who you really were? I don't know you. love blinds people after all." Gabriella said, with much disgust. with that out of her heart, she turned around and started walking away, with her head held high, proudly.

Troy was just stunned, shocked and overwhelmed. His throat was dry, he was speechless. "You're such an asshole Troy!" Taylor snarled.

"How could you do that?"Kelsi asked.

Sharpay wanted to beat the lights right out of him. but it wouldn't fix Gabriella's broken heart. "Let's go find, Gabriella."

The other two nodded and followed Sharpay, to where Gabriella went.

"you messed up, big time." Zeke pointed out. "one thing, why?"

"I fell out of love, more like I've never been in love with her, I guess. We've been dating since freshman year. I was sick of it. I was sick of Gabriella. I didn't want to be in relationship, Anymore."

"then why cheat?"

"It just happened. Then It happened and again and again."

Zeke sighed. "I'm not picking sides here, but I'm not all too happy with this."

…

"Gabi, come here!" Sharpay hugged Gabriella. they were at the parking lot. She found her sitting in her car crying. "Troy's an ass! Don't cry over him."

"He was done with me right after he got into my pants!" Gabriella sobbed.

"sshh, it's gonna be okay, baby." Taylor comforted.

"I'm fucking pregnant with a baby and he's fucking the father. How am I gonna do this?"

The girls looked at each other, shocked, eyes widened. "G-Gabriella? are you..pregnant?"

Gabriella burst out in tears. "this one time, after the summer we did it. we didn't use the condom and I didn't take the morning-after pill. Because it was unexpected and it just happened.

"does your mom know?" Kelsi asked.

"no…she will hate me."

"no, she won't. Gabriella listen, we _and _your mom will help you and your child through this. we don't need Troy or anyone." Taylor spoke.

"I grew up pretty fine without a dad." Kelsi admitted. "and you Gabriella, you became such a amazing person with just being raised by your mom."

"but what if this baby asks for his father?"

"you will be both mother and father. Trust me, he will also be happy with just you. you know why? Because you're gonna be a super duper amazing mom who loves her child very much and he or she will have the best grandma and aunts caring for him. it's gonna be loved unconditionally." Sharpay explained.

Gabriella couldn't help but let out a small soft giggle. "you girls are the best."

"of course we are." Sharpay said, softly.

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't want to tell my mom alone, could you guys be there with me?"

"of course!" they said.

"when will your mom be home?" Taylor asked.

"tomorrow in the morning."

"it's settled, we drop by your house tomorrow around 2ish, and we go tell together."

"that's a plan." Kelsi said, smiling warmly.

"thank you guys, so much. I really needed this."

"so… not to ruin the mood but are you gonna tell Troy?" Kelsi asked, cautiously.

"I rather not..when I move, he won't ever know..he could live his life carefree."

"how many months are you now?" Taylor asked.

" four months now. At the end of school so, I'll have my baby."

"did you go to the doctor, already?" Gabriella nodded.

"when are you moving?"

"in about two weeks so."

* * *

**End of the chapter! Sorry for letting you wait sooooo looongg. did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually said that Gabriella was four months pregnant. Wrong! She's now 2 months. Sorry! At four months, the belly is already showing so it's better to start at two months and build up from there.**

* * *

"I really really don't want to do this." Gabriella said as she sat fidgeting with her fingers. "You have to baby girl." Sharpay reassured her friend.

"what if she kicks me out?"

"she won't and even if she did, you could live with me. simple as that."

"Shall we?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Gabriella was _really _nervous. Who wouldn't if they were about to tell their mom that her daughter is pregnant. Her hands were starting to sweat and her heart was beating rapidly. She was so scared of what her mother's reaction gonna be.

They headed to the living room where they saw Gabriella's mother sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"mom?"

Maria looked up to the four girls standing behind her, all looking at her with a not too happy face. She knew immediately something was wrong. Slowly she put the newspaper down and rushed over to her daughter and her friends.

"what's going on girls? Did something happen?"

"Gabi..she needs to tell you something." Taylor spoke up softly.

Maria set her eyes on her daughter, who looks like she was about to cry.

"Momma.."

Tears were starting to pour out of Gabriella's eyes. "momma, Estoy embarazada.."

That's when Gabriella started to burst out in tears. Sharpay instantly hugged her best friend, comforting her as much as possible.

Maria sighed. "I know."

The girls turned to Maria in shock. She knew? Is what all of them thought. "Ms. Montez, you knew?"

"yes, I was pregnant too, you know. Mother instincts is what you can call it."

"y-you're not mad?"

Maria looked at her daughter with a weak smile. "I was also pregnant at your age. I know what it's like. And besides, I have to reason to judge my own daughter. You were just like me when I was younger. Come here baby girl."

Gabriella hurried over to her mom, embracing her, letting her tears come down. "I was so scared momma. I thought you might kick me out."

"oh dear, I could never do that. I could never let my baby girl out of my sight."

"this is making me cry." Sharpay announced.

Maria motioned for the girls to join her and Gabriella. "the four of you are all my loveable daughters. And Taylor, please call me Maria."

Taylor smiled softly. "Yes."

"okay, let's sit down, have something to eat and talk this through."

…..

"I want to keep the baby, mom."

"I support you with every decision, Mija. But I'm so happy you kept the baby."

"you let me in your world, no matter what. This baby also deserves that."

Maria looked at her daughter who has grown through the years. She has become so big now. "you really have grown up Mija. All of you. my husband would be so proud of my daughter and the best friends she has."

"he would?"

"yes he would, Mija. He would also be happy that you're keeping the baby. Your father was absolutely against abortion."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She had the best mom and the best of friends. Somehow, she knew she would get through this. she didn't need anyone else but them.

"want to see pictures of my husband and our younger days?"

"Yes!" The girls squealed.

"be right back."

"So Gabi, how about we go shopping next weekend for the baby." Sharpay squealed.

"omg, that would be so cute!" Kelsi gushed. "but we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Tay's right. We don't know yet."

"we could still buy clothes that could be meant for girls and boys." Sharpay explained.

"how did you know you were pregnant?" Kelsi asked, curiously.

"I didn't get my period when I had to and I had to pee every now and then. So I searched on internet what it could be. Results came out on pregnancy, so I did a pregnancy test. There you have it. I also did go to the doctor but that was a week after or so. I was too scared to go."

"now you're 8 weeks right?"

"you should be getting the morning sickness by now." Maria mentioned as she sat down, with a album in her lap.

"I hope not." Gabriella groaned as she caressed her tummy. "there is someone growing inside of me, right now. It's so strange because I don't feel anything at the moment."

"oh lord, be mentally and physically prepared. It was so painful, once-"

"mom, stop! Say more things like that I won't ever poop my baby out."

They all laughed.

"oh the album. Here it is. You're gonna love this."

Maria opened the album at its first page. First photo was one with Maria and Gabriella's dad Christian. They were in school uniforms as it seems.

"this was in the middle of my freshman year. we were already dating."

"Gabriella's dad looks like a ladies man." Sharpay chuckled.

"he kind of was. He was really popular with the girls. But he settled down for me."

"so cute!" Kelsi gushed.

"so you and Mr. Montez dated since freshman year?" Taylor asked.

"we broke up once or twice but yeah." Maria smiled at the memory of her late husband. "there was really no one other that Christian. the second was when I was in sophomore."

"Gabriella really resembles you, in your younger days." Sharpay claimed.

"I thought so too. Christian said once; My daughter would be just like her mother. Stubborn, aggressive, pushy, sweet, beautiful and amazing. That was when Gabriella was just born."

"aww!" the girls awed.

"he fell in love with Gabriella at first sight. He only wanted girls. No boys. This photo was on our anniversary, he bought me this beautiful ring, that I still have."

"I want a love like that too." Sharpay whined. "me too." Taylor and Kelsi agreed.

Maria giggled. "this one is on Christian's graduation day. He looked so cute! "

"he does." Gabriella spoke, as she gazed at the photo of her father. She really missed him. she had only spend 12 years with him. she wished those 12 years lasted longer. But they were all happy memories that she treasures.

"this one was taken before I knew I was pregnant. I was a Junior then. Your dad came to pick me up from school with his motorbike."

"Mr. Montez had a motorbike?!" Sharpay asked, eyes widened.

"Dad had one? I never heard of that! and he never wanted me to ride any motorbike."

"he did. but he sold it because we needed the money. Your dad sacrificed so much for us. neither of our parents approved of our relationship neither of me being pregnant. I was kicked out, luckily George parents took me in and took care of the three of us. with time, they accepted it all. But George wanted us to be on our own, independent, start our own family. so he worked really hard to get it together and we both concentrated on our school."

A tear rolled down Maria's cheek, just thinking back at how great life was with the three of them. She really misses him..a lot. he was her very first love and her last. That is what Maria believes. No one could compete with Christian. Christian is and was her very one and only love.

"Your dad treasured you so much! He was always so protective of you. especially with boys. but when it's about the guy you like, he was really easygoing. Remember Joey from third grade?"

Gabriella chuckled. "yeah."

"what happened?" Sharpay asked, very curious.

"well, Gabby liked this guy named Joey in third grade. One day she took him home. Christian was first really mean to the boy but Gabriella was so brave and yelled at her father saying; I like Joey! So don't be mean! Since then Christian welcomed him with open arms. Christian was often scolded by Gabriella and then he would beg her for forgiveness. Also he was always covered with bruises. Gabriella was a aggressive child. Really.. " Maria giggled as she thought back to the days that Christian came home with a bruise because Gabriella accidentally hit him with a metal bat.

Gabriella blushed. "she still is! One time she hit me really hard!" Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella pushed Sharpay of the couch. "shut up, ice princess."

The room filled with laughter as they continued looking through the album. "That day was the day Gabriella was born. Christian filmed it all the way."

"ew!" the girl said in unison. "that's what I thought first too, but when I saw it, it was so beautiful."

"I still don't want to see it." Gabriella scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"this was when you were couple of months old."

"what am I wearing? That's horrible, too be honest."

"I think so too." Sharpay agreed, giggling.

"your father is to blame. I was too tired to do shopping, so your dad came him, excitedly. He bought you a bunch of new clothes that he thought were so pretty. But in reality it was awful." Maria laughed. "but I couldn't tell him that. he was so happy about it and so were you Gabs."

Gabriella laughed. "Finally my graduation day. This is when your dad proposed to me. he was so romantic that day. that was his first and last. He wasn't good with words or something like that. but he tried his best so that counts."

"oh. my god. What am I wearing here?" Gabriella asked, horrified as she looked at her picture. She was barely one she guessed. She was wearing a dress with all kind of prints on it.

They all laughed at the picture. "you liked that dress!"

"don't tell me dad bought it?"

Maria smirked. "he did. you and your dad loved those kind of clothes. On you. your dad didn't wear such thing."

"Mr. Montez was always so much fun and so funny." Kelsi announced. "he would always play a prank on me and Gabs. he was also like a father to me."

"I've never known him, sadly. I wished too." Taylor mentioned. "me too." Sharpay agreed.

"he would of loved the three of you as his own daughters. I can tell. This was on Gabriella's first birthday."

"is that daddy's old shirt that I still have?"

Maria nodded. "you love that shirt since you were little. You wanted to always walk around in. at times she sneaked into our bedroom and stole clothes from her daddy. Christian was really happy about it. me not so, I had to clean up the mess she made."

Taylor giggled. "sounds so like little Gabi."

"hey!"

"Christian would be a loving grandpa, for sure."

"he would huh? I wanted my child also to meet daddy. He or she would of loved him. as much as I did."

"next week Thursday, it's 5 years right?"Kelsi stated.

"yes." Maria confirmed. "grandpa and grandma are coming over also then."

Gabriella groaned. "I have to tell them that I'm pregnant..they'll hate me."

"of course not, sweetie. I mean, I think they would of expected it sooner or later.."

"mom!"

Again, the room was filled with laughter.

* * *

"Hey Gabs!" Ryan greeted as he opened his locker which was precisely right next to Gabriella's. "Hey, Ryan. What have you been up to? Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been so busy. I have this job at a café and it's so hectic!"

"a café?" Gabriella repeated, surprised. "I didn't know."

"shar didn't tell you." Gabriella shook her head. Not there was time to bring it up with all the drama that I've brought upon them. "first time Shar doesn't tell anything to you."

Gabriella giggled. "rather than Shar, you tell me. how is it working out for you?"

"great! I get to serve people, take orders and such. An easy job for me."

"I'm happy for you but a question. Why are you working when your dad's getting a load of money. You're rich!"

"yeah, I know.. but I wanted to go live on my own, you know. I think I'm old enough to be on my own and quite independent I am. But I only can do so if I have my own money and a job. but luckily my parents pay half the fee of the apartment want to live."

"wow. This is good news Ryan! You're soon officially moving out."

"yes I know!" Ryan chuckled. "enough about me, how's Troy boy?"

Gabriella smile faded as fast as it came up. "we broke up this weekend."

"WHAT?" Ryan shouted, making every pair of eyes to land on them. "yeah..I broke it off."

"what in the hell was going through your mind?"

"well, he was about to break up with me!"

"oh no, he wouldn't."

"he would. He was cheating on me with some other girl."

Ryan gasped. "no way.."

"and there's more but I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"it's okay, Gabi. I'm here for you, just know that. if you want, you can come to my apartment everyday and throw darts at his photo. Although that would ruin my wall…won't it?"

Gabriella laughed. She truly loved Ryan. As a friend of course. he was gay so… you know. he could always make her laugh when she was feeling down. She would truly miss him when she's gonna move. She would loved to keep in touch with him.

"what do you think about this? come live with me. if you want to..if you're allowed too."

Gabriella smiled. If she wouldn't be moving soon, she would agree and convinced her mom but..yeah. "I'm sorry, I can't. Actually, I'm moving in two weeks so."

"WHAT?" yet again, pair of eyes from everyone in the hallway landed on us. "Keep it down, will you?"

"I'm sorry but what?" Ryan whispered.

"I'm moving. My mom is being transferred to Vancouver for at least 2 and a half year."

"are you coming back?"

"we don't know, if it is to our liking, we might stay there forever if not, we could come back."

"you better come back." Ryan threatened playfully.

Gabriella laughed. "we'll see. But we will definitely keep in touch. You're truly one of my best friends."

Ryan smiled widely. "so are you. we _need _to keep in touch."

…

" so are you gonna at least gonna tell Troy, that you're moving?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head. " we broke up, it got nothing to do with him."

" I fully agree with Gabriella." Ryan said.

" thanks Ry."

" you're welcome."

" Hey Guys! so I was thinking, Chad, Mike, Jason, You guys and I are having a barbeque this Saturday?"

" sounds good!" Kelsi said.

" that's settled then. Everyone brings something, that's cool?"

" yes!"

"is cool. Well, see ya."

" bye Zeke."

Sharpay huffed. " Why is it that now Zeke and I are not doing it anymore, he looks way hotter."

" I heard that he's dating someone now." Taylor mentioned. Sharpay banged her head on the table.

" my sexual needs, need to satisfied.. come please.."

"we don't want to know that Shar, at least I don't." Ryan declared.

" me neither." Gabriella said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Taylor nodded her head. "Same goes for me."

"and me." Kelsi agreed, giggling.

…

" They are in."

" good." Mike replied.

" maybe I come by with Hanna."

" or maybe not." Mike suggested.

Troy frowned. " why not?"

" Gabriella's gonna be there. Is it necessarily to shove it even more in her face?"

" she broke up with me, remember? I wasn't planning on breaking up."

" not now, yeah but sooner or later." Zeke muttered.

" She knew you were gonna break up with her. so she did before you could."

" are you now a shrink or something?"

Mike rolled his eyes. " Troy, don't make things messier."

" I agree with Mike." Zeke said.

" fine.."

* * *

**Thursday**

"Gabriella! Grandpa and Grandma are here!"

" coming!" Gabriella rushed down the stairs into the living room. "Grandma, Grandpa! I missed you!"

" we you too, sweetie." They both pulled Gabriella into a warm hug.

" you've grown so fast!"

" I haven't noticed much changes, grandpa."

" you've became such a beautiful young lady. Christian would be happy with a daughter like you. he only wanted daughters because you would resemble your mother." Grandma commented.

" that's what I also told her."

" should we get going?" Maria asked.

" yes, yes!"

…

We were at my father's grave. Mom was sitting next to his grave, just looking at it with tears streaming down her cheek. Grandma was also crying despite being comforted by grandpa who was trying to keep it together.

I miss you dad. I wish you'd still be here with me. I wanted you to see my child when it's born. I wanted you to see me at graduation day. right now, I need my dad telling me that it's gonna be alright. Who's gonna walk me down the aisle if I ever wanted to get married. haha, I remember you telling me to never get married so you don't have to give me away. But we both knew that was impossible. Even though me and Troy have broken up now, I still wanted you to meet him because he was my …. First love. Like you were mom's. but I hope he won't be my last. Someday, I want to meet someone like you dad. I want to be like how you and mom were. I want to have such a beautiful thing. I thank you for the 12 amazing years you've given me. all the love, caring, protecting and fathering. You sacrificed so much for me and mom. You sacrificed your motorbike, your dreams, your plans and more. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. if I had known that you would leave us that day, I would of told you all the things I should of. You will always be in my heart. When I'm having my child, I'm gonna tell him all about you. he or she would've loved you, definitely. You are the most amazing husband in the world, the most amazing father and you're gonna be the most amazing grandpa. As you know, I'm following in your and mom's footsteps. Ironic isn't it? I wonder what your reaction would have been..what you would do.. I'm gonna take good care of this child like you did with me. even if his father isn't in the picture, I'll manage. Because I have mom, grandma, grandpa , the best of friends and you will watch over the two of us. mom and I are moving to Vancouver next week Sunday. We won't be able to visit your grave for a couple years but I promise to come back. When I come back, I'll come back with your grandchild.

The gang also came. Even though none of them knew him really well except Kelsi, they came to show their respect. I really have the best of friends. So sad that I am leaving them for a couple of years or maybe forever. The Bolton's also came. Lucille, Jack, Trey and Troy..I really didn't expect him to come at all. I think his parents have yet to know we broke up, so did my mother and my grandparents.

After a while we were heading back to our house. everyone was invited to stay over. my mother prepared food for this occasion. I remember dad telling me, if he would ever pass away, he wanted people to leave his grave with a happy face not a sad crying face.

"everyone, dig in as much as you like. I kind of overdid it." Maria announced, smiling a bit. " I'm starving! Christian was always the one would dig in." Grandpa mentioned.

" My son has always liked Maria's cooking."

"He was big eater." Jack mentioned. You guys didn't know? My mom and dad knew Troy's parents since long ago. Troy and I didn't know after we started dating for a couple of months.

"that's where Gabi's got it from." Chad chuckled. " says the Fat Joe Chad, himself."

" hey!"

Everybody laughed. This is how daddy wants it. just like this. nothing more, nothing less. " you're not gonna talk to her Troy?" Mike whispered.

"No." Mike sighed. he was not gonna pry anymore than this. " well, I am."

"Hi Gabs!"

Gabriella turned around. " Hey Mike. What's up?"

" nothing, just wanted to talk to you."

" so how- sorry be right back!" Gabriella hurried out of the room to the bathroom. Mike being the good guy ran after her.

Mike ran into the bathroom seeing Gabriella hanging above the toilet, throwing up. " hey are you okay?"

" please, shut the door."

Mike did what he was told and skipped over to Gabriella. He hold her hair back, stroking her back. " I'll be fine, thanks."

Mike grabbed some toilet papers and handed over to Gabriella. " here you go."

" thank you. sorry."

Mike facial expression turned to confusion. " for what? It's a common sense to help some who's not feeling well."

Gabriella shot him a weak smile. Slowly she got up from her position and started brushing her teeth. she hated how her mouth tasted. It tasted like …I got no words for it.

" you're the best." She told Mike.

" I know I am."

" now you're ruining it."

"I know, sorry."

After finishing brushing her teeth she washed her face. she looked into the mirror for second before drying her face. " please don't tell anyone about this."

" sure, but why?"

"if I'm gonna tell you this, please don't tell anyone. Please." Gabriella turned around and walked over to Mike.

" it's okay, I won't tell."

"I-I'm pregnant.."

Mike jaw dropped. He was clearly shocked by the big news. His eyes were literally popping out of his head. Gabriella actually wanted to laugh a little. He looked so funny, right now. " y-y-your What? Pregnant? Like seriously pregnant?"

Gabriella nodded.

" is it…"

Gabriella nodded, knowing to who he was trying to refer. " it's his. But please don't tell him. I don't want him to know. we have already broken up so it would only stand in his way."

" I-I..okay I won't tell but eventually he's gonna put the pieces together."

"he won't. I'm moving next week Sunday."

"wait what? This is too much to handle..you're pregnant and your moving away?" Gabriella nodded.

" so he won't ever know that it's his."

"are you able to do this? raise a child on your own? You're gonna keep it right?"

" I am. I'm not on my own, I have my mom. Taylor, Shar, Ryan and Kelsi know and soon my grandparents."

Mike sighed. " whoa. You got so much on your mind now. If you need something, I'll help you, okay?"

Gabriella smiled sweetly. " thank you Mike. You're really sweet. So strange that you still don't have girlfriend. I mean your good-looking, charming, really nice and just so down to earth."

Mike chuckled, he scratched the back of his neck as his cheeks were getting red. " aw, you're getting shy."

Gabriella giggled.

" um, you know.. it's not like I need a response or something. But I kind of had a crush on you since freshman year. I was then a sophomore."

This time it was Gabriella who was blushing. " I remember, you were the one who helped me when my books were scattered all over the floor. I remember it clearly. You were wearing a blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers. but by then I was already crushing on Troy Bolton. If I met you first, I would've fallen for you. I truly would."

Mike smiled. " you would?"

" I would."

" darn, I missed my chance then. Honestly, I notice you before that. helping you was just an excuse to talk to you."

Gabriella giggled. " too bad you missed that chance."

Silence came up and they both just looked at each other. Gabriella was thinking about how much things would differ if she would of fallen for Mike. I wouldn't be pregnant, I would still be in a relationship and Troy would be with someone else… Troy with someone else..it still hurts thinking about it. no matter how much she would defy her feelings for Troy. it is still there, it will be. Because she did met Troy first and she did became pregnant. There's no more thinking of what if..

" we should probably get back." Mike said.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts. " huh? Oh yeah right."

" let's go."

" wait! We should hang out sometime. I would really like that." Mike smiled widely as he looked down at the petite brunette. " sure."

" you know, some guys would of taken this opportunity to kiss me. but you aren't most guys. that much I figured out."

"I really would like to but I know I can't."

"Gabriella pecked his lips softly. " what was that for?"

Mike was now furiously blushing.

"because you deserve it. see it as an early birthday gift." Gabriella shrugged..

" you know when it's my birthday?"

"of course, I know everything about my friends. That includes you."

Mike opened the door. " after you."

"such a gentleman."

" I know I am."

"ruining it." Gabriella sing-songed.

" I know." Mike sing-songed.

…

" Hey Mike, can I talk to you?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry, Gabs is waiting for me."

" it's urgent."

Mike sighed. " fine."

Mike followed Troy outside to the front yard. " what's up man? what's so urgent that you needed to bring me to the front yard.

"I saw you."

"you see me now, so what?"

Troy rolled his eyes. " I saw you and Montez coming out together out of that bathroom."

" oh that. yeah so what?"

Troy scoffed. " what could the two of you possibly do together in the bathroom. pee together?"

" what does it concern you. you and Gabriella broke up anyway."

"it concerns me because it's my friend with my ex-girlfriend."

" Gabriella and I are just friends. You're not the only in her life."

" friends don't need to go to the bathroom together."

"you know what Troy? you had your chance with Gabriella. now it's my turn. I've liked her since I met her. but you got to her first and she fell for you. if I met her first, I was the one she would've fallen in love with. so don't be so high and mighty and get off that shit horse of yours. You and Gabriella are over so what she does doesn't concern you. all these years I've liked her, little did you know. but you started dating her and I kept quiet. Now the tables has turned. I hope you could do the same because you're my friend. You blew it but I didn't. so I'm risking a chance to be with her."

Troy clenched his jaw. For a second he closed his eyes and opened it again. " you're right. You're totally right. sorry. I won't interfere. And as you said It doesn't concern me what she does. I don't really care about her anymore. I was just getting mad because you are my best bud and all."

"I'm sorry too."

" I hope things work out for the both of you."

" thanks."

* * *

**It's been so, so, so loooongg. sorry! got so busy with school. it's my fourth year and we are already working on our exam for next year. this year we have pre-exams and such. god... actually i should be in my last year by now but stupid me didn't do much last year and now stupid me had to redo the third year so now i'm in the fourth year and unfortunately not in the fifth year. the school system in america differs soooo muchh from that of the netherlands. well, yeah... **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Goodbye Albuquerque."_

* * *

"How long has it been?" Gabriella asked herself as she looked at her old house from three years ago.

That's right. Three years have already gone by. Gabriella was back in town. Back in Albuquerque. Somehow she didn't miss it. Vancouver was great in every way. but what she missed was the family she had here.

honestly, the friends she had in Vancouver couldn't compare to her friends here. sure, they supported her in every way including the pregnancy but she never felt comfortable or at home like with her old friends.

"mommy!Is Thwis our house?"

Gabriella looked at the little one of 2 and a half years old. a smile crept onto her face as she bends down to his height. The little one had a fair skin tone with chest brown-colored hair and big blue eyes. The little one was called Christian Alexander Montez.

He had his grandpa's and father's name. Gabriella didn't really mind giving her child his father's name. he somehow deserved to have something that reminded of his father.

"Yes Chris. You like it?"

Chris shrugged and ran off running around. "Be careful!" Gabriella shouted after her child.

"Gabi? Help your mom out."

"sure mom."

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see Chris again! it's been like what? a year and a half since?" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

Kelsi squealed along. "he must've grown so much! do you think he'd still remember us?"

"guess not. he was then one years old." Taylor said "but we talked on the phone...so we'll see."

"Is it really okay to come over without being invited?" Mike asked. "of course! you're just nervous because you're Gabi again." Sharpay stated.

"oh please. Gabi and I mutually decided to separate. it was best for the both of us. Gabi had her child on her mind and I my scholarship."

"who was the one who was down for several days because you and Gabi split up?"

"Gabi and I didn't exclusively date."

"that's why the both of you suck."

"we're here." Ryan announced happily. "it really sucks that i'm the only one who hasn't met Christian."

"he's adorable." Taylor gushed.

...

The doorbell rang.

"mom, could you get that!?" Gabriella asked. "I'm changing Christian's diapers."

"sure." Maria answered the door, meeting several familiar pair of eyes. "Hey guys! nice of you to come. please hurry inside!"

Maria opened the door slightly wider, inviting them in. "sorry, we came uninvited." Mike sincerely apologized, sincerely.

"it's fine. it's lovely that you guys came over."Maria said happily as she closed the door. "Gabi! your friends are here. Gabi's in the living room, go on ahead. does anyoen wants something to drink?"

"Sinas." Kelsi answered. "me too." Taylor added.

"For me, it's diet coke." Shar replied.

"and you guys?" both of them shook their head. "then, i'll be right back."

The five of them walked into the living room. Gabriella just finished putting diapers on and turned to her friends. "Hey guys!" Gabriella squealed as she ran over hugging each of them. "i'm so glad you came over."

"it was a must. it's been sooo long since we saw the three of you." Sharpay explained. "so where's the little one?"

Gabriella smiled widely as she looked at the little boy, hiding behind her legs. "Chris, you don't remember your aunties and uncles?"

Mike squated to Chris's eye-level. "Hey buddy. remember me?"

Chris nodded slowly. "Uwncle Mwike!"

"You remember me!" Mile chuckled.

"ofcourse! I love Uwnlce Mwike!" Chris squealed as he ran over and jumped onto Mike. "I love you too buddy."

"and do you remember me?" Sharpay asked, grinning. "Auwnt Sharpay!"

"can I get a hug too?" Chris nodded and hugged Sharpay's leg. Sharpay picked the little one up and started covering him with little mushy kisses. "Auwnt Sharpay!" Chris whined.

the room filled with laughter.

"You're Auwnt Tawylor! and Kelsi! Mommy talks abwout ywou everytime!"

"that's because mommy can't live without us." Sharpay said

Chris giggled and looked at the unfamiliar blonde guy standing behind Taylor. "and who's thwat?" Chris asked as he pointed at Ryan.

"that's my brother Ryan." Sharpay explained.

"brwother?"

"Yes, can you say hello to him?"

Chris stared at Ryan and shook his head, hiding his face with Sharpay's hair. "why not?" Sharpay asked.

"I am twoo shy!"

Ryan chuckled. "he's adorable."

"Come on Chris, say hi. he's really sweet." Gabriella said.

"you don't have to be shy. I really want to meet you." Ryan said, smiling.

"Hwi, I'm Chrwistian bwut everyone cwalls me Chris."

Ryan held out his hand. "I'm Ryan."

Chris shook his hand giggling. "I lwike you."

"I like you too. Gabi, he's amazing."

Gabriella blushed. "thank you. you guys can sit down."

they took Gabriella up on her suggestion and sat down on the couch.

"you guys settled in pretty quickly." Taylor mentioned.

"yeah. everything is as it is. so we only needed to place the furnitures and such."

"here are the drinks!" Maria sing-songed as she walked into the living room. she served everyone their drinks and sat down herself. "Nana! i want to drink too!" Chris mentioned.

"But you just drank."

"i want another drink.. mommy!"

"yeah, yeah. I'll get some."

"I'll go." Maria offered and left to the kitched. "go to nana, Chris."

"owkay!" Chris ran off to the kitchen.

"guys, it's so good to be back. i really wanted Chris to grow up in Albuquerque."

"you've done a great job so far, Gabs." Taylor complimented.

Gabriella giggled. "thanks Tay, you sound like my grandma a little."

"how's college?" Kelsi asked, curious.

"I got in UNM, Law school."

"that's great!" Taylor squealed. "So, tell me guys! what's been happening in your life?" Gabriella asked, curious.

"We all live in dorms except Taylor and Ryan." Sharpay answered.

"I still live with my parents but me and Chad are saving up for an apartement." Taylor filled in.

Gabriella squealed. "Tay, that's great. so when will the engagement come?"

"Chad and I are far from that. we decided to take it slow."

"and what's the deal with Zeke, Shar?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he left for college. he's in California, going to UCLA with Chad and Mike. living in dorms."

Gabriella frowned. "so no contact?"

"not really. he has gotten himself a girlfriend. sadly. but i've seen him a couple times and we're good."

"we all know that you like Zeke, why don't you just say it?" Taylor asked.

"it's too late. i don't wanna come inbetween him and his girlfriend. for now, i'll stay single, sexually single too."

"and you Ry?" Gabriella asked.

"I have a boyfriend, his name is Nathan. you'll meet him soon and i'm going to new mexico highlands university. close by. and i'm doing great."

"Jason and I broke up, I was getting tired of this on-off relationship. But I have a new fling. his name is Colton."

Gabriella winked. "ooh."

"And I have been going to UCLA in California, living in dorms. It's great, i'm focusing on basketball." Mike shared.

"that's nice! look at us, living the college/university life. what we always dreamed of." Gabriella squealed.

"we're halfway our second year of college. time goes so fast!" Ryan mentioned.

"the whole gang is coming to Albuquerque for winter break." Kelsi announced.

"we should organise a get together with everyone." Taylor suggested

Sharpay clapped her hands. "amaze-balls. so let's do it here, it's that alright, Gabs?"

"sure. i'm fine with it."

"now everyone can meet the little one." Mike mentioned.

the room went silence. for a minute they forgot Christian. They knew that everyone could put one in one and figure it all out.

"that won't do." Taylor spoke up.

"yeah, Troy will figure out about Christian and Gabi doesn't want that." Kelsi added.

"Zeke, Chad and Jason also doesn't know." Taylor added.

"oh my god, such a dilemma." Sharpay stated.

Ryan took a glance and Gabi and saw her biting her bottom lip. "what are we gonna do Gabs?"

"uhm.. Christian doesn't know his father. we could tell them that it's from a drunken mistake?"

"I don't know.." Taylor said.

"and Christian does resembles Troy a lot so the puzzle ain't hard to put together." Ryan added.

"we got nothing, Guys. for now this will do. We know we can't keep this forever but at least for now this is the plan until Gabi is ready to spill it out. everyone agrees?"

they nodded their head. Just then, the little Christian ran up to his mommy, putting his hands on her thighs and looking adorably at his mother.

"Mwommy! Nana and I plwayed bwut now nana's twired. will ywou plway with mwe?" Christian asked, pleading. Gabriella was weak against his big blue eyes and pouting lip. no matter what but Christian indeed resembled his father and Gabriella couldn't resist Troy nor this little one.

"Hey, Little man. wanna play with uncle Mike?" Mike suggested.

"yay!" Chris jumped up and down and ran to Mike, pulling at his clothes. "Chris, don't pull people's clothes." Gabriella demanded.

"wanna play some basketball?"

"ywes plwease!"

"do you have a basketball?"

"owfcwourse!"

"then go get it. I'll wait in the backyard."

"okay!" Chris ran off, looking for the basketball. "Thanks Mike." Gabriella said. "You're welcome. Hey Ry, are you joining?"

"sure." the both of them left of to the backyard, waiting for Chris.

"Chris gets along very well with people." Taylor mentioned.

"i'm so glad he does. i don't know what to do if he was like me. anti-social and shy."

"you're not anti-social." Kelsi said.

"but he got the bolton's charm" Sharpay stated. "and even though he's shy, he's very socializing."

"Exactly like Troy Bolton. are you gonna tell him?" Taylor asked.

"I have to eventually. My mom and I are planning to stay here, we aren't moving out anymore."

"soo Gabs, what's up with you and Mike?" Sharpay asked, curiously.

"yeah, why'd you 'break up'?" Kelsi asked, gesturing with quotations.

"we didn't exactly broke up. we weren't official or anything. was more like casually going out. but we both had something to focus on so we parted ways."

"any plans of getting together?"

"Mike is a nice guy and we both decided that what was going on for us, can't be reanimated. it was one-time thing."

"that's too bad." Kelsi said.

"if i hadn't met Troy first, things would've been different between Mike and me. he would be my first love but i did met Troy first, so yeah..He and I both know i'm not over Troy. but that doesn't mean that I will get back together with him or something. ugh, it's really complicated."

"so, you like Troy, but you don't want to get together with him?"Taylor repeated, slowly.

"yeah...something like that."

"it's familier to the case with Zeke and I. I would love to have Zeke as my boyfriend but I don't want a boyfriend right now. i'm not ready for something serious."

"but you Sharpay, you should take a risk. Zeke is a one in million kind of guy for you." Gabriella declared.

"yeah but... there's so much I need to do as a singlet before I can commit myself to something that will last for years and maybe end up as a family."

"love is all about taking risks, Shar." Taylor explained.

Sharpay scoffed. "you're the one to talk. Chad asked you for your hand in marriage and you declined."

Taylor frowned. "He asked you to marry him but you declined?!" Gabriella screeched, eyes widened.

"yeah.. but slowly i'm changing my mind about it. like I said, love is all about taking risks."

"what's holding you back?" Kelsi asked.

"I never thought I would be engaged or something so soon. i'm 21."

"i'm 20 and I have a child of two and a half...who cares?"

"I'm 20 and I already want to be engaged!" Kelsi admitted.

"I'm 21 and I...no, I got nothing." Sharpay said.

"I think i'm gonna say yes...if he still wants to marry me someday..."Taylor admitted.

The girls squealed. "of course he would!" Kelsi squeaked.

...

"Mwommy and auwnties are bweing lwoud!"

Mike chuckled. "They always are."

"so buddy, you love basketball?" Ryan asked.

"owf cwourse! Mwommy says thwat dwaddy also loves bwasketbwall. bwut I dwon't knwow who mwy dwaddy is.." Chris said, looking down, sadly.

Ryan and Mike a shared a glance. "What do you know about your daddy?"

"mwommy says thwat dwaddy is a nwice guy and thwat he would lwove mwe. bwut why dwoesn't he want two mweet me?" Chris sobbed, throwing his basketball away.

"how do you know that your daddy doesn't want to meet you?" Ryan asked, carefully.

"becwause! thwen he would bwe with mwe and mwommy or cwome to swee mwe!"

"you got it all wrong, buddy. daddy would love you if he would ever meet you. but there's so much going on between daddy and mommy so you can't meet daddy yet okay? so for now be a good boy for mommy and make mommy happy okay?" Chris nodded.

"do you know that mommy loves you very much?" Ryan asked. Chris nodded. "she would always say that Chris is the best and the sweetest."

"rweally? mwommy says thwat?"

Mike and Ryan nodded. "so be a big boy and look out for mommy okay?" Mike asked.

Chris wiped away his tears and nodded. "mwommy always crwies when she gwoes to slweep bwut i dwon't know why.."

"really? maybe it's because she wants daddy as much as you do." Mike explained.

"dwoes mwommy miss dwaddy?"

"of course! mommy loves daddy." Ryan replied.

"dwo ywou know who mwy dwaddy is?"

Mike looked at Ryan and sighed. "no buddy but have patience. i think you would meet daddy soon."

Chris cheered up. "okay! than i'll wait. let's play!"

...

"Yes mom. i'm coming down for winter break and spend the week at your house."

"Good. Just confirming."

"Yes mom. see you then." Troy hanged up and laid himself on the couch. "tired?"

Troy looked at his roommate since his first year at University of Mexico, School of medicine. "yes. Coach pushed us at our limits at practice, today."

Matt chuckled. "tell why you decided to do athletics when you're studying for a doctor degree?"

Troy ran his hand through his hair with his left hand and sighed. "I really do love basketball but coach is so pushy!"

"worse than your old man?"

"Not even close."

"so you're going to your parents house for winter break?"

"yeah. you?"

"Jane and I are going to a ski resort. I would ask you to come along but you got plans."

Troy groaned. "My mom has been so persistent about it."

"because your mommy's little boy." Matt snickered.

Troy glared at Matt before throwing a cushion at his head. "shut up."

"so how are things with the good old Hilary?"

"oh please, I broke up with her. she's so high-maintenance. that, i can't stand at all."

"what happened to that Hanna girl which you told me you dated in your senior year. you know, the one who had a 5-age difference with you."

Troy shrugged. "she went to a far away college and decided to settle there and neither of us had any interest in a long-distance crap."

"that's a waste. she looked like she loves rough sex. if you know what I mean." Matt winked.

Troy chuckled. "Who loves rough sex?"

the boys whipped their heads around, seeing Jane walking onto their conversation. "I don't know, you ask Matt." Troy chuckled as he stood up, making his way to the kitchen.

Matt frowned. "nice backing me up here. it's nothing babe. we were talking about his older ex-girlfriend."

"no, you were.." Troy said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"you're not cheating on me, are you?" Jane asked as she plopped down the couch. "of course not! I wouldn't dare." Matt responded as he pecked her on the lips.

"good."

"so, what are you doing in our dorm? and who says you can enter uninvited?" Troy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I can if I want to." Troy rolled his eyes. "Leave my girlfriend alone, Bolton." Matt said as he patted Troy's shoulder. "want something to drink, Jane?"

"Coke."

"you're so whipped, dude."

"wait until you get a girlfriend, then let's talk, shall we?" Troy chuckled. "if you're willing to wait for a several years.."

"when are you getting into a serious relationship Troy? you're 21 and pathetic." Jane commented.

"When you are not a busybody-mind-control-freak."

"knock it off, both of you." Matt said, annoyed. the two of them always argue. even though it's no harm argue that they need to do daily but it began to slightly irrate Matt who was always in the midst of them. it would like they were two selfish childrens.

"He started it."

"No you did."

see? Matt let out a irritated sigh as he rolled his eyes. "here's your drink."

"thanks babe. so about that Ski Resort. did you make any reservation?"

"...not exactly."

"Matt! we're going in two days. if you don't do that then there's no room."

"i'm on it now." Matt grabbed his laptop and sat beside Jane. "Is this suite alright? with one bed?"

Jane nodded.

"breakfast included?"

"yes. everything."

"okay... uhm...No room available..no way..."

Troy laughed. "that sucks for you guys."

Jane glared at her boyfriend and slapped him on his shoulder. "you're so stupid!"

"sorry babe! I forgot. Don't worry, Troy invited us to his parents house so that would be fun."

"say what?"

"like Jane said, what?"

"it will be fun! It's not a ski resort but it's fun."

"you can't. no way."

"I agree with Troy. Let's go to another resort. I arrange it." Jane grabbed the laptop out of Matt's hands. "I'll tell you how or what. see ya." Jane walked out of the room.

"there's no way i'm bringing you _and_ Jane to my house."

"why not? it'll be fun."

"first, Jane would only be headache. Two, you're stupid."

"those are definitely not, valid reasons."

"you're not a valid human."

"that doesn't make sense."

"you don't make sense, either. but hey, i'm not complaining."

"what the hell?" Matt shook his head. "All greek to me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mowmmy! I want Ice-crweam!" Chris declared as he ran up to his mom. Currently, they were at the mall shopping..what else when you go to the mall with Sharpay? "Ice cream? It's freezing outside. It's already winter, silly." Chris pouted his lip as he looked up his mom. Begging her with his big blue eyes. "Plweasee?"

"I'll buy you one." Sharpay claimed. "Shar! Have you ask the mom?" Sharpay rolled her eyes at her best friend as she grabbed Chris's hand. "No, but I asked the aunt and she said yes. come on Chris. Mommy is a little cranky." Chris let out a squeal as he jumped up and down excited. "Auwntie is awesome!"

"I know I am."

" You can't always give him what he wants." Gabriella explained as they walked inside the ben&jerry store. "who can resist those big blue eyes? I can't. no one could."

"I can."

"but you didn't used to back in the days." Sharpay reminded, smirking along. Gabriella scoffed as she remembered giving in to all the begging and pleading by Troy. she would've done everything for that boy but not anymore. hell no. "I want a suwndae, pleaseeeeee…"

"which taste?"

"chocolate! I lwooveee Chocolate. Mommy too."

"don't become a chocolate monster like your mommy here." Sharpay warned, joking of course. Chris smile went wide as he looked up his mommy, happily. Gabriella also couldn't resist the little one, she would always have a weak spot for him, unfortunately. He definitely had the Bolton charm.

"here you go." Sharpay said as he handed him the sundae after paying for it. "Oh. it's cwold!" Chris shared as he began on his ice cream. "hmm."

"you better not get a cold." Gabriella said sternly as she looked at Chris, enjoying his ice-cream as happy as he can be. "I won't, I'm very strwong!"

"I bet you are." Gabriella said.

Xoxoxo

Troy stepped out of his sports car, that his parents got him before he went to college. it was a black Toyota 68. **(A/N: I know nothing about cars!)** He had in both hands his luggage for the week for staying at his parents' house at Albuquerque. He walked briskly to the front door, inhaling a deep breath before ringing the bell. Quickly, the door opened with a sway, revealing his mother standing there with a big fat smile on her face.

"Finally. I haven't seen you in years!" Lucille exaggerated as she embraced her son tightly, overwhelming him with welcome home kisses. "mom…" Troy whined.

"Sorry son but it's just you never come to visit us. Trey drops by now and then but you don't at all. Don't you miss me?"

"I do. of course but it's a long ride."

Lucille rolled her eyes at her lazy son. "yeah right. Your father is in the living room. I'll get dinner ready."

"okay."

Lucille sighed happily. "it's good to see you're doing well."

Troy kissed his mom's forehead before heading upstairs, dropping his stuff in his old room before going to greet his father.

"dad!" Troy called out as he walked into the living room. Jack was sitting in his usual chair, reading the newspaper, I guess? "son!" Jack exclaimed as his face lit up and a smile crossed his face.

"nice of you to spend your winter break with your old man." Jack said happily as he stood up, giving his son a briskly hug before patting his shoulder. "I thought so too. how are you doing?"

"great. great. sit." He offered as he sat as well. "how have you been?"

"good."

"how's school?"

"great as always."

"you do any sports lately?"

"basketball, of course." Troy said chuckling. "you better." Jack joked.

"so is Trey coming too?"

"yeah but not today. He got himself engaged. You heard about that?" Troy gaped at the big surprise he hasn't heard of. Can't really blame anyone, school's been pretty busy and Trey has his own life to live.

"no, really? To who? Sadie?"

"Who else?" Jack stated more than questioned. Troy chuckled. "I don't know."

"They are really happy about it. you should also settle down, son." Jack suggested as he shoved Troy a bit playfully.

"he could've with his high school sweetheart." Lucille spoke as she walked into the room. Troy sighed as he also rolled his eyes. he knew who she was talking about. To good ol' Gabriella Montez. His, what his mom called, high school sweetheart. His mom really knew how to annoy him. bring the lovely Montez into the conversation. That's it. Since she found out about the break-up but not knowing the reason, she blames Troy and try her best to let him know every detail of her thoughts about it. no matter how many times he tells her that _she _broke up with _him_. she doesn't buy it.

"not again mom." Troy groaned as shook his head. "I'm gonna pester you about this big mistake of yours your _whole_ life. Until death decides it's my time to go."

"so annoying." Troy mumbled. Lucille arched an eyebrows, putting her hand on her hips, looking certainly intimidating at her son. "what did you just say?"

"nothing." Troy prompt. His mom's a true devil. That's what he has always thought when he got in troubles and she would lecture him. "Good. keep it that way."

"yes, ma'am."

Jack snickered as he looked at his scaredy-cat son. "What're you laughing at, Jack? Same goes for you." Lucille warned, sternly as she pointed her index finger at her husband.

Jack gulped as he swiftly nodded. "good. dinner will be ready soon." Lucille gave them a satisfied smile as she headed back to the kitchen.

"who's the scaredy-cat now?" Troy shot back, smirking. "you better shut it." Jack snapped as he let out a sigh.

Lucille came rushing in, excitedly as she hold onto the phone. "guys! guess who's back? Guess who?! You'll never guess!"

"santa claus?" Jack responded, sarcastically as he turned on the TV. That definitely earned a smack against his head. "ow."

"guess who!" Lucille demanded. "and seriously."

"okay, okay. The Thompsons?" Jack guessed. "no."

"Arnold?"

"oh, Arnold. I'm wondering how he's doing." Lucille questioned herself. "Paige the non?"

"Troy, don't be rude. She was lovely woman."

"if you say so." Troy replied as he lounged on the couch watching the TV, not into the guessing game with his mom like his dad. So father, so son, Lucille thought to herself ironically.

"The Montez's!" Lucille howled excitedly as she clapped her hands, waiting for their reaction. Thud! Is what was heard. Troy just fell of the couch because of the shock. That's right, he literally fell down the couch.

"maybe you and Gabi could reunite!" Lucille suggested, excitedly. Now you know how much his mom must love Gabriella. you sure and must do, now.

"that's great, honey." Jack replied dryly as he ignored his son falling off of the couch and continuing watching the so interesting animal planet channel. Lucille rolled his eyes at her stupid husband who couldn't share her joy. Her childhood friend came back in town, that's something awesome right? Is what she thought.

"they..are back? For good? the Montez..as in the _whole_ Montez?" Troy asked.

"yes! Gabi too Troy! now maybe my dreams will still come true, won't it? I think they're back for good. you know what? I'm gonna ask them to join dinner! Be right back!" Lucille announced as she hurried off into the kitchen. "I have to make more dinner." Lucille shouted from out the kitchen

"that's great, honey." Jack replied with the same sentence, really not caring about any of this.

Troy threw his head back. God no. how is he supposed to face Gabriella? he haven't seen her in three years and they hadn't any contact and the relationship between them wasn't good either before she left. better yet, before he figured out she left. he had no idea of her moving to somewhere or nowhere. No one had told him. his mom didn't also brought it up until later when she had left for three weeks? Well, if he noticed it sooner, he would of known sooner but the thing is, he didn't.

"I was planning to go to Chad, so I'll guess I'll skip dinner and eat at Chad's." Troy said. "no, you aren't! face your punishment. You feel very awkward right about meeting Gabriella? then it's all good. sit down." Lucille shouted, sternly.

God. He didn't even speak that loudly. 'devil' is what he mumbled underneath his breath. "you heard your mom. Sit." Jack demanded as he chuckled, clearly amused.

…

"Gabi, get Chris and yourself ready. We're going to have dinner at the Bolton's!" Maria stated, excitedly as she appeared downstairs. Gabriella eyes widened. "no, no, no! mom! Did you honestly forget?" Gabriella questioned hysterically as she gestured the child sitting on her lap.

"oh…" Maria said, forgetting all about it for a minute. "maybe, they won't notice."

"really? If he's calling me mommy?"

"we just stick to the plan we had."

"that one that Sharpay and I made up?"

"yes."

"but that's not really something and I'm not ready!"

"then get ready. You have to face it sooner or later."

"I'll take later."

"Gabi! I already told them we're coming. Now there's no going back." Gabriella groaned inwardly. She felt a small hand patting her head softly. She looked down seeing her beautiful son looking up at her. "Thank you sweetie. I really love you." Gabriella smiled, covering him with mushy kisses. "mwommy! I lwove ywou twoo bwut I'm nwot a little kwid anymwore!" Chris whined as he giggled right after.

"you aren't? you can't be a big boy already! Mommy can't have you being a big boy already!" Gabriella pouted as she cuddled her little boy."I'll always bwe hwere bwut thwen bwigger and twaller!" He said proudly as he widened his arms showing her, how big. "promise?"

"Promise! Pinky promise!" Chris squealed as he linked his pink with Gabriella's pink. "Pinky promise." She repeated. "now go put your shoes and jacket on. we're going to nana's friend."

"okay." He said, feeling energetic, running to the hall. "you so own me." Gabriella said to her mom, earning a giggle.

"lwet's gwo!" Chris howled as he grabbed mommy's _and _ nana's hands, pulling them to the door, making them hurry up. "Okay, okay Chris. Mommy's coming already."


	9. Chapter 9

"Here we are." Gabriella sighed, feeling quite nervous. "this is it. I'm doomed." Maria rolled her eyes. " Don't worry. We just only tell Lucille the real truth and she'll understand. The other Bolton's won't figure out. like father like son." Maria mumbled the last part to herself. _Click_. The door opened. Oh god, here it goes.

"Maria! Gabriella!" Lucille squealed, clearly excited. "Lucille! how are you?" Maria asked as they greeted each other with kisses. " good, good. Hello Gabi." Lucille greeted again, this time giving me a kiss on the cheek. " Lucille, I need to introduce you to someone."

" really? Who?" Maria pointed at the little guy hiding behind Gabriella's leg. "who might this little handsome man be?" Lucille asked as she noticed the little guy. "Chris, say hello." Maria said. Chris came out of his hiding place and looked up at the lady in front of him. Soon there was a gasp heard from Lucille which was clearly shocked. " Mwy nawme is Chrwis! Nwice to mweet ywou!" he said shyly. "h-hi. I'm Lucille. nice to meet you too." Lucille stuttered as she gave small smile at the little guy. " about that, we have something to tell you." Maria quickly confessed. "it can't be thinking what I think right?" Lucille asked slowly as she eyed Gabriella. Gabriella nodded

" oh god..who else knows?"

"The girls, Mike and Ryan."

Lucille sighed, still shocked. "how come you didn't tell me? or you know who? We had the right to know." Gabriella gulped. "please don't tell him. I was scared and we had broken up. and I don't wanted to bring this upon you too." Lucille frowned. " sweetie, you could come to me no matter what. I would of helped you ' till the end of the earth."

" I didn't know what to do and then this opportunity came to move away and I really needed that. so we went. "

" are you even gonna tell him?"

" I have to. I can't keep this forever. He might figure out."

" well..he's a kind of a knucklehead. Both of them are." Lucille chuckled. " we decided to tell everyone else that she just got pregnant from a one night stand, for a while."

"I could go along with that. anyways come in. dinner's ready." Gabriella took a deep breath in before stepping into the so familiar house. "come on, Chris!" Gabriella said as Chris ran after her. "it's still difficult for me to process. But you're explaining me in details later." Lucille sternly demanded. " your wish is my command."

" Guys! they're here!" Lucille shouted. " I'm starving!" Jack announced as he walked in with Troy following. "Maria! Gabriella! and..little man?" he questioned as he noticed the little guy immediately. " I'm Chrwis!" Chris introduced politely. "Chris! I'm Jack."

" This is my son." Gabriella said, nervously. " son?" Jack questioned confused. Gabriella stole a quick glance at Troy whose eyes popped out. "He looks..exactly like Troy..when he was younger.."

"really? No.." Lucille tried. "Someone tell me what's going on here." Jack demanded. "I want to know too." Troy added. "Gabriella?" Maria questioned. Gabriella nodded. How could she thought that this would work? Chris looks exactly like Troy. "Let's go play outside." Maria suggested Chris. "Mwommy?"

"I'll be right there." Gabriella said, fidgeting with her fingers. "owkay."

"come on Jack. Leave the kids alone. I fill you in." Lucille said as she started pulling her husband everywhere other than there. "You have a son?" Troy asked, barely choking out the words. Still shocked from the earlier events. Gabriella just nodded, looking down. "Is he…Is he mine?" Troy gulped. Gabriella didn't dare to look up or say anything. "Gabriella! I need to know!" Troy said, raising his voice a little. Gabriella winced at the raise of his voice.

"Yes." she mumbled. Troy jaw dropped. This isn't what he signed up for when he decided to come back to Albuquerque. "and you're saying this now?! After what? three years?" He questioned angrily as he put his hands on his head. Not believing any of it.

"What was I supposed to do?! I was scared! I was fucking pregnant by my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me and who didn't even loved me!" Gabriella howled. "so that makes it alright for you to keep this away from me?!" He snarled. "what would've you done, Troy? throw it all aside for me and Chris?!" Troy clenched his jaw, as he didn't had a respond. "I thought so."

"either way you should of told me! I wandered three years long without knowing I have a son out there!"

"Chris is doing perfectly fine without a father. If I never came back, you wouldn't of known about it and you would lived your life happily and I mine."

"did you really think that? besides you _did_ come back and I got to know about it. who else knows?"

"Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan and..Mike." Troy gritted his teeth. "even Mike knew about this? you let Mike in Chris his life and not me?"

"Mike was good to me _and _ Chris. Last time, I checked, it wasn't like that with you. you fucking cheated on me and even told me in all of our years dating you never loved me."

"God Gabriella! I didn't sign up for this at all!" Troy said frustrated, still shocked as ever. "did you think I wanted to get pregnant at the age of 17?! It was humiliated and after founding it my boyfriend dumped me horribly."

"no you dumped me!"

"oh really?! You made it very clear that you wanted to break-up. I did it before you could get to it. so don't play that card with me."

"This is so messed up."

"it's not. you either choose to be in Chris his life or you don't. I don't have a problem with either choice."

"how do you expect me to choose this so freely?"

"because it's a choice that can't be put on hold." Troy groaned. "I can't be a daddy. I'm not fit to be a daddy. I don't know how to be a daddy."

"if you decide to ignore it, you won't." Troy shook his head. "what kind of person would I be to not take responsibility for some mistake I made." Gabriella bit her lip. "so now having sex with me was a mistake?"

"god no! I didn't say that."

"but oh well you never loved so that makes sense."

"stop the crap! I didn't mean it like that. the mistake was being unprotected. God."

"if you choose to be in Chris his life, choose because you want too. not because you have too. if so then Chris will be better off without you. I can handle it on my own."

Troy shut his eyes and thought carefully before answering. "I want to be in his life. He's my flesh and blood. He's..my son. And he deserves a father who wants to care for him."

"then that's that."

Troy sighed. "I can't believe that I have a son.."

"Chris is a really good kid. You will love him." Gabriella said, giving a small smile. "I'm really proud of him." Troy scratched the back of his head. "how are we gonna work this out?"

"I don't know. I guess, we'll see."

"when are we properly introducing him to me?"

"he always wanted to know who his father is…now would be the best time..I think." Troy inhaled a deep breath. "okay, let's go."

The both of them headed out to the backyard, where the rest are. "Gabriella." Jack called out. oh god, Gabriella thought. He's gonna get mad. "I'm kind of upset that you hide this from us when we had the right to know but I kind of understand. I'm glad you came back with..Chris. this time, we will be involved and help you out. so is Troy." Jack said as he looked at his son. "He will be there too. for Chris and for you..right son?" Jack questioned sternly.

"Yes dad."

"Chris! Mommy wants to talk to you." Chris ran over to his mom and hugged her leg. "We are going out for a while." The adults nodded as the three of them headed out.

…..

"Whwat awre we gwonna dwo mwommy?" Chris asked cheerful. "we have something we want to talk to you about." Gabriella said as they arrived at the park. "Whwat is it?!"

Gabriella took a deep breath before answering. "remember when you asked about your daddy? Who he was?" Chris nodded, not knowing what's there to come. "do you still want to know who he is?" Chris nodded. Gabriella looked at Troy before explaining. "Troy is your daddy."

"Twoy?" Chris repeated confused. "That's me." Troy said as he bend down to Chris's level. "awre..ywou..my dwaddy?" Troy nodded. "I hwave a dwaddy!" Chris squealed. "and I have a son." Troy chuckled. "Cwan I hwave a hwug?" Chris asked nervously. Troy embraced his son tightly, feeling little hands on his back. He has a son. A son of two years and a half. He's a father. It still hasn't completely processed. "so I heard you like basketball?" Chris nodded excitedly. "I do too."

"Mwy fawvorite's nuwmber is 14!" Troy eyebrows arched as he eyed Gabriella curiously as she just shrugged. "why so?"

"because mwommy lwoves 14! Shwe sways swo!" Troy smirked. "oh really? I'm number 14. I used to play basketball also." Chris squealed. "thwen I'll bwe number 14 twoo!"

"you better because you're a Bolton."

"Bwolton?"

"Yes Chris Bolton!"

"awctually it's Chwristian Alexwander! Mwommy cwalls mwe thwat when shwe's mad. Thwen uh-oh." Chris whispered. Troy laughed as he heard him said that. "want to play basketball with me some time?"

"I lwoved twoo! Mwommy cwould I ?" Chris asked as he jumped up and down in excitement. "of course, sweetie."

"is it okway as I gwo plway now?" Chris asked. Both of them nodded and Chris ran off to the slide. "he really resembles me when I was younger."

"uhuh, so what did you guys whisper about?" Gabriella asked, curiously. "that's between me and Chris. So you named him after me?" Gabriella shrugged. "I thought he should have something of his father. "

"so you like the number 14?" Troy questioned as he winked playfully. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "don't go there."

"go where exactly?"

"you know where."

"I don't."

"you do."

"I don't."

"but you do."

"but I don't."

"yeah, you do."

"no, I don't."

"Troy!" Gabriella said, annoyed. "Gabriella!" Troy mimicked. "don't start that game with me. Just so you know I'm only enduring this for Chris."

"how sweet. So you still haven't forgiven me?"

"how could I ever? But I can't stay mad, can I?"

"nope. That would be a total waste of time." Gabriella nodded. "I thought so too."

"so do you have boyfriend?" Gabriella shook her head. "no."

"okay..you're not gonna ask me if I have a girlfriend?" Gabriella shrugged. "do I need to?" Troy shook his head. "thought you wanted to know. I don't."

"you can date whoever you want. Having a child shouldn't hold your love life back. And I have no problem with it. we're only raising our child together." Gabriella explained. "why are you still single then? "

"because I chose for this. that's why."

"or you're still not over me?" Troy suggested. "you think so fondly of yourself, don't you?" Troy chuckled. "I try not to."

"Cocky." Gabriella claimed. "I call it self-confidence." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "yeah, right."

* * *

**sorry for letting you wait so long! **


End file.
